


Green Carnations

by NichowlasWriting



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, No Smut, Sad, Slow Build, Tragic Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichowlasWriting/pseuds/NichowlasWriting
Summary: Jack Morrison can't wait for his life to finally fall into place; with a ring on his finger, and hopes for the future with his newly engaged fiancé, he feels as though nothing can go wrong.But it can.When the green petals begin to fall, and the panic starts to set in, ripping apart any of the hope he had left, he has to make a decision.





	1. Chapter 1

“Gabe, I need to talk to you…” Jack muttered, brushing his fingers against Gabe’s own as he came to a stop beside him. Gabe froze up, his throat clogging up and a pulsing, burning sensation filling his chest. 

Oh shit… 

Then came the spluttering; the choking coughing as he heaved up petals upon petals, each emerald petal bloodstained as it came out. Gabe tried to hold his hand over his mouth, catch most of them as his other hand clutched at his stomach, but they overflowed, spilling onto the floor between himself and Jack. They came to a stop after a moment, but Gabe could only make choked heaving sounds, his panic and pain resonating in his eyes as he felt as though something larger was crawling it’s way up his throat. A single, full head of a green carnation choked up out of his mouth, landing on the floor atop of the pile of petals, staring back up at him with reddened, wet petals. He shakily lifted his spare hand, wiping his mouth from blood and saliva, and dropping any petals he had left in his other hand. He didn’t even want to look back at Jack. 

“Oh god, you have it too.” 

Jack’s words made him look up, furrowing his brow. He didn’t understand. None of this made sense. His head was reeling and his hands were shaking.   
“But if you loved me, neither of us would have this!” He exclaimed, confusion in his eyes as he looked at the man he loved stood before him. His face dropped; “Wait… you love someone else, don’t you?” He muttered, bringing his hands up to clutch at his hair. Never had anyone seen Commander Reyes so distraught. 

Jack knew he should never have gone through with it.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a cool day in October. Jack had one hand on the steering wheel, and the other hand was resting on Vincent’s thigh, gently running his thumb along the skin every so often. The wind was in his hair, the ring was on his finger, and he had his newly engaged fiancé by his side. 

 

“You make me the happiest man alive.” 

That sentence said it all, as he spared a glance at his fiancé with a sweet, loving smile before turning his eyes straight back to the road. He couldn’t help but feel his cheeks begin to heat up as Vincent laughed beside him.   
“Yes, and I am sure you’re about to announce that to the rest of your colleagues the second we step back into the base.” He replied, raising his hand to his mouth as he laughed, looking over at Jack, sparing a glance at the beautiful engagement ring Jack was now proudly wearing on his finger, the diamond sat upon it glinting beautifully in the autumnal sunlight.   
“Of course I am!” Jack grinned, laughing a little himself, “I mean, they do all need to know that they’re going to be invited to a wedding very soon.” He pointed out as he pulled up to the base, following down the drive. 

Vincent responded, but the words didn’t quite reach Jack. 

Jack noticed Gabe coming out of the front door as he was pulling up in the car, and found himself staring as a tiny burning pain began to flicker in and out inside the depths of his chest that he couldn’t explain. Gabe noticed Jack driving by and waved. Jack found himself suppressing the urge to cough, lifting his free hand and waving back, before pulling into the garage. He was confused. The pain was gone as quickly as it had come. 

“Jack? Are you okay?” 

Jack quickly nodded, blinking a couple of times before turning the car off.   
“Just peachy.” He smiled, looking over at Vincent before pulling himself out of the car. He chose to ignore it. Maybe it was just a one off. 

Vincent smiled, making his way round to the other side of the car and wrapping an arm around Jack. “Come on you, we have an announcement to make!” He smiled, bumping Jack with his hip. Jack gave him a hip bump in return, laughing a little as they made their way into the base.   
“I suppose we do…” Jack raised an eyebrow, “We should gather everyone together and tell them all at once. Make sure everyone knows that I’m officially, and forever, your man.” He grinned, leaning into Vincent as he walked. He couldn’t help but sigh contentedly; he always loved Vincent’s company.   
“Oh, how I can’t wait to be Vincent Morrison.” Vincent replied softly, sighing himself.   
“It’ll happen. Just be patient, sweetiepie.” Jack teased with a grin, pressing a big, sloppy smooch to the side of Vincent’s head, much to his protest.   
“Hey! Stop it you!” He pushed at Jack, trying to stop his teasing kisses and nicknames, giggling all the while. He wasn’t particularly one for sickly sweet nicknames, but he also loved his man too much to complain. 

“Alright, alright, let’s go.” 

Having assembled everyone in the meeting room, Jack found himself stood, nervously holding hands with his fiancé, surveying the faces in the room who all looked some form of confused as to what they were doing here. Jack’s gaze fell upon one face in particular. 

Gabe. 

 

That burning feeling came back, slightly bigger and slightly harsher than last time. Jack frowned a little, just clutching his fiancé’s hand tightly and pulling his gaze away, hoping the pain disappeared once again. But he couldn’t help himself. He found his gaze flicking back to Gabe. He stifled a cough, and then another. Vincent nudged him; it was time to make the announcement but all Jack could think about was Gabe and the writhing, burning like pain inside of himself. He noticed his fiancé give him a worried look, before beginning to speak, but Jack couldn’t even focus on the words. He was trying not to stare at his best friend. He was trying to figure out where this pain was coming from. Trying to figure out why this pain was coming at all. 

Suddenly, everyone cheered. 

The loud noise, and people moving about to come and personally congratulate the couple, shook Jack out of his state and put his focus back onto the moment. He lost Gabe in the crowd, and lost the pain with him. He sighed, just trying to focus on Vincent, on the people wanting to see the ring. He just didn’t even want to think about what this might be, and so elected to ignore it. For now.


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you done yet, babe?” Jack called from where he was lay on the bed, reading glasses perched on his nose and a book in his hand, his dressing gown on and lay half open.   
“Almost, almost.” Vincent called back from where he was in the bathroom, getting ready for bed after a long tiresome day of travelling and talking to people. Jack nodded a little from where he was, regardless of the fact Vincent couldn’t see the nod, and just continued to read under the dull illumination of the bedside lamp. Jack, although not the biggest fan of aesthetic or pretty things (unlike Gabe), enjoyed the dim, orange glow of the bedside lamp. The way it lit up book pages, reflected off the glossy fabric of his dressing gown, and didn’t extend its reach any further than the bed was pleasing for Jack, seeming to help set the mood whenever he snuggled down with a good book; this was the way he always read. Reading was one of his guilty pleasures. 

Jack was so absorbed in his book that he didn’t notice when Vincent finally reemerged from the bathroom and only looked up when Vincent cleared his throat to announce his presence. Jack tore his eyes away from the beautiful words of the page and founds his gaze landing on something even more beautiful than the words of any literary masterpiece. 

Vincent was clad in a lovely, lacy underwear set, the lace patterned with flowers, and a flowy, translucent babydoll dress over the top, all of which was in a beautiful gold colour. He smiled as he pulled himself up from where he was leaning against the door frame, watching as an awestruck Jack set his book down on the bedside table and pulled off his reading glasses.   
“You… You look absolutely stunning.” Jack muttered, a deep blush spreading across his cheeks, accentuating his pale freckles that dotted his pale cheeks.   
“I’m sure I’d look even better riding you, baby boy.” Vincent replied, raising an eyebrow. As much as he was the top here, he knew that another of Jack’s guilty pleasures was pretty men in pretty lingerie, and he often liked to switch things up and giving Jack a soft, slow time whilst dressed up in something pretty.   
“Oh, I’m sure you would…” Jack managed, watching as Vincent made his way over, bare feet tapping against the floor with each step, before clambering onto the bed and sitting on Jack’s lap.   
“Just relax… I’ll make you feel good, I promise.” Vincent whispered as he leant down, his breath hot against Jack’s face, before placing a hand on each of Jack’s cheeks and pressing their lips together in a soft kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

2 A.M. 

The red glow of the clock was a constant reminder of how long Jack had been lay awake for now. 

Why had he seen his face? 

Everything had started out fine, more than fine, as per usual. Jack always loved the times when he got to be intimate with Vincent, loved being able to explore their bodies together in ways he never would have imagined. But about halfway through, he began to see flashes of his face, hear snippets of his voice instead of Vincent’s. 

He didn’t know if he felt worse about managing to think of another man whilst in the act, or about still being brought to an orgasm whilst thinking about another man. 

Jack couldn’t deny he felt guilty. 

He’d chosen not to mention it to Vincent afterwards; just cuddled up close to his fiancé and watched as he had fallen asleep in his arms, but now… he found himself laid awake, feelings of guilt and confusion stirring up inside of him. He didn’t like Gabe, no more than a friend anyway. 

Then why had he been plaguing his mind all afternoon?

He rolled over onto his side, glancing over the features of his fiancé’s face, reaching over and lightly brushing back a stray tuft of hair and smiling softly. He loved Vincent. He was sure of this. 

He didn’t love Gabe. 

Did he?


End file.
